


Gods and Booze

by Arcane_Arts



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tony, FrostIron - Freeform, NaNoWriMo 2017, ficlette, possible tony/loki, possibly a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts
Summary: In which Toni decides that she needs to nurse the worlds most expensive bottle of booze because of some bad news that was thrown at her feet.





	1. Pour me a Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo ficlette looking thing based on prompts that we sent back and forth to each other. The challenge was to pick a prompt for the other person and have them write it. Then the next day switch prompts. This is my round of writing for this first prompt.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> “My life has turned into some mediocre Rom-Com and I need to make it stop."

Prompt:

“My life has turned into some mediocre Rom-Com and I need to make it stop. Okay seriously though this crap really does need to stop. First I’m stuck fighting that idiot and now I’m stuck living with him now? Just because I happen to have the most impenetrable place to live ever? How is that fair? I have to be stuck in here with his whiney, egotistical, self centered, pompous ass.” Toni grumbled as she paced around the newest addition to The Compound. 

Somehow, some genius thought it would be a good idea to shove Loki on her doorstep because she had created something they were calling a deadlock. She had been working with Strange on ways to manipulate different energy forms in ways to block ‘magic’. Pfffft magic. Like that was actually a thing that Toni was supposed to believe in. It’s not like she had seen a giant wormhole activated by a magic cube that opened it up right above his house. Nope that wasn’t a thing that wasn’t something that had happened at all.

“Seriously though J, how am I supposed to live knowing that is a few floors below me? In a completely locked up place that the Hulk couldn’t break out of on his most angry day. Surrounded by magic dampening fields. With a series of weapons that would make the Homeland council have a coronary and a half to say the least. Why in the hell do I feel like that isn’t enough?” She said finally flopping unceremoniously into one of her hot rods seats. 

Reaching into the glove compartment, she pulled out the infamous bottle of Macallan “M” that had been sold a few years ago to a special buyer. It just so happened that this buyer was buying it for Toni. But no one needed to know that. She pulled out a glass and poured a little bit into it.

She did the typical thing by smelling it, swirling it around, and then she slammed into and felt the delicious burn as it slid down slowly. She hoped that with enough of this, it would dissolve the feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that if she was being perfectly honest, she didn’t want to look at too closely. It’s not like she had dreamed about Loki before. Nope not at all. She couldn’t let anyone know about that, that was for sure, so more with the pouring and the sipping until she couldn’t remember her own name.

Blissfully she had been allowed to drink and to finally fall asleep. She had ignored whatever Jarvis had tried to tell her about someone leaving a million messages for her. Talking to another person was the last thing that she wanted to do, even if it was just Jarvis.....for now. 

Toni had woken up with the telltale sign of a hangover. She was craving donuts and a little hair of the dog. And a cheeseburger added to that wouldn’t be a bad idea either. Good thing she had a standing order with the local shop She began to wander around her shop, working out the kinks that had developed from sleeping in the car again. She also had to laugh at the fact that one of the bots had tried to cover her with a blanket at some point. It had been half on her, half on the car.

So needless to say when she wandered down to make final checks on the containment area in her jammies and bunny slippers, she was shocked all to hell when there was a chained God of Sexiness staring at her from behind the glass. Shit did I really just describe him as the God of Sexiness? Come on Toni get your shit together. And stop staring. And stop thinking about the fact that his smirk has grown larger because you are staring. And stop thinking about the fact that his mouth would be better suited to something else. 

“Well shit, wasn’t expecting to see you here yet. Jarvis? Did they at least call first before dropping this unwanted package off on my metaphorical doorstep?” Toni said not breaking eye contact with Loki, whose grin had only gotten larger. He wasn’t saying anything. He was just sitting there, chained up and grinning at her. 

There was something completely and totally disconcerting about the way he was looking at her. But it wasn’t necessarily because he was being evil, or hell, it was entirely possible that she was imagining the feeling that she was getting. She was still incredibly hung over and had yet gotten breakfast. 

“Well welcome to my house. Please let the company know if you are experiencing any discomfort. We care greatly about our captives. Oh, I’m sorry. Guests.” Toni said grabbing one of the clickers that activated the weapon system and turned on the second layer of the deadlock. Something that she had added just in case, because you could never truly trust anything that came anywhere near him. He was technically a God after all. “I’m off to have breakfast. I’ll send some slop down to you later. And if you are lucky, we might find some way to take those chains off.” ‘Cause there isn’t a chance of you getting out of her that’s for damn sure. She mumbled the last bit to herself as she walked out of the sealed door.

“Jarvis. Mobilize every suit I have except for the newest one. Leave that for me. And keep a deep eye out for so much as a whisper of a hint of magic. I’ve got some work to do....” Toni said as she stomped down the hall to work on something to keep her mind off of what is sitting in the glass room down the hall.

This was going to be interesting, trying to figure out how to live with the fact that there is a God in the same complex as her. Let alone, within the same galaxy.


	2. Toffees and Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is drunk and being your typical Toni. Which means she is completely annoying and maybe just a little self righteous.
> 
> Prompt for NaNoWriMo given to me by: SweetNuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is the second round of prompts that I felt would fit in this universe. Let me know what you think! And if you see any spelling errors please comment and I will correct them :)  
> ~A
> 
> Prompt for NaNoWriMo given to me by: SweetNuts
> 
> Prompt:  
> “Don’t you shake that bag of toffees at me.”

After several days of completely and totally ignoring the god in her basement, Toni got absolutely white girl wasted. And her in her completely wasted mind set thought that it would be a good idea to go downstairs and visit the smart ass in her basement. She traveled down the three floors twice because the first time she forgot the bottle of really expensive scotch that she had been nursing for about a week. The second time she had to go back up because she got hungry half way down. 

The only thing that she had within reach of the scotch bottle was a bag of candy that someone had brought over at some time and Toni had just never moved them from that location. She had always had a sweet tooth whenever she got drunk, and this was most definitely one of those times. The fact that her mind was wandering to other things that were probably not what everyone would consider to be sweet, but rather salty; shouldn’t mean anything to anyone. She was drunk after all. And what she said when drunk didn’t count right?

With her bottle of scotch and her bag of toffees, she punched in the code to open up the first of three gates to get to the cell that was holding Loki. It took a few minutes but once she was finally in, he didn’t even register the fact that she was there. Or maybe he did and she was just too drunk to notice it. 

She brought down the last physical barrier and plopped into one of the cushioned chairs that she had installed in there for no other reason than that she could. It was also because she had a feeling that a certain Point Break would be attempting to visit his brother at some point. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand she also had a feeling that something like this was probably going to happen. Because well......have you seen that man? Damn son.

So there she sat with her scotch and her candy staring at some serious eye candy who had yet to look at her or even acknowledge her.....”Will you stop that insufferable crunching of a bag? It is rather annoying.” Came a slow, incredibly bored drawl. Toni being Toni, crinkled it more and smirked to herself the whole time. The sigh that she got in response was exactly what she was looking for. Just some sort of small concession that she was finally registering to the being that was trapped in her little glass bubble.

“No, I don’t think I will. If I don’t shake the bag, then I don’t get my candy. And me without my candy when I am....” She paused to look at the bottle that was on the floor, “.....half way through the worlds most expensive bottle of scotch, is not a good thing. I turn into something akin to The Hulk.” She said with a shrug as she slammed what was left in the glass. “And we both know what happened the last time you had any sort of show down with something of that nature......It kicked your ass.” 

Toni purposefully got up and shook the bag directly in front of his face with a laugh before wandering back over to her chair. _Don’t you dare start staring again Antionette. Just don’t do it. It won’t end well and the last thing you need is some sort of .....something between you and a God. And besides it’s not like he’d be interested in you anyways. You are merely food to him and you know it. So stop with the staring, he is grinning again._

Her inner dialogue continued to lecture her for another few minutes before the smirk on his face grew even bigger than it already was. “You know what, you aren’t nearly as much fun as I thought you would be. But then again being in a glass cage probably dampens your good time meter. So later loser, I’m going to go drink somewhere else where the company isn’t as boring.” She grumbled getting up and leaving the room. 

All of the security looks closed behind her automatically, and she may or may not have left the toffee and the scotch that she was nursing in there for the next time that this was going to happen. Because if there was one thing about Toni Stark, she was damn stubborn and didn’t know when to give up.

After all, Loki was in her house, there for he was her stuff. And she didn’t like it when other people messed with her stuff.


	3. Silver Tongued Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki being Loki opens his mouth and insults Toni in a way that only he could. She then proceeds to make him eat those words.....or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is another addition to the NaNoWriMo prompt war thing that my friend @SweetNuts and I have going. The prompt for this particular part was:
> 
> "She showed up at his door, soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter."
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> ~A

Toni had gone out and gotten completely hammered just because she could. She had worn her favorite red dress and killer black heels with the skull on the back. And her makeup was on fucking point. Even on her greasiest engineer looking days, she could get anyone that she wanted. When she actually put effort into her looks to make a certain someone eat their silver tongued words? Even Gods will kneel.

She had VIP status at every club in the city and by the time she was done tonight, her plan was to have hit every club in the city. That idiot that was living in her tower and made some smart ass, off hand comment about her always being locked away in the lab. Or something along those lines. All Toni knew was that she had seen red and thrown a portable deadlock at him to take him down a peg or ten. It also lead to her locking him in one of the spare rooms with two of the suits standing guard equipped with the same deadlock tech that she had thrown at him.

Toni had spent a few hours sitting in the lab sassing back and forth with JARVIS about everything until even her own AI. Essentially her own son had agreed with Loki. The nerve of them. So having sucked down half a bottle of scotch during the day, she made up her mind to go out looking like the billionaire playgirl that she was. The fact that she had no real friends outside of the Avengers was not something that she wanted to think about. After all money could buy you friends at the bar right? And she was the life of a party whenever she could be bothered to go.

When she had finally made it to the last bar in the city at about three in the morning, she was well on her way to being completely and totally white girl wasted. She had paid the owner to bring out their color run supplies just to have a little bit of fun for the people on the face floor. What Toni didn’t realize was that this particular bar also used glitter bombs ever so often just to make it that much more interesting. Because what drunk person doesn’t like looking at something shiney?

An hour later when it was finally last call in the city that never sleeps, Toni couldn’t barely stand on her own. It was a good thing that one of the suits had keyed into her location and was on its way. The only thing that sucked was the fact that it was raining. And this club literally booted everyone out. Including her. To which she found that mildly appalling. So there she was. covered in glitter in a bomb looking outfit and now she was soaking wet. The only thing that could have made it worse was if anyone tried to do anything evil.....

And wouldn’t you know it. There were couple of AIM guys causing a little bit of mayhem down the road from where she stood. The suit arrived, she got in and even in her drunken state she attempted to go kick some bad guy ass. She got a little stomped around and she most definitely going to have a couple bruises where there new sound cannon and hit its mark. 

What felt like an eternity later, she had beaten them and tied them up for the proper authorities to take away. And by proper, she meant the SHIELD agents that had been called in the minute a repulsor blast had registered anywhere that wasn’t her lab. They had had to make the distinction because the first time that she had tested out new tech and a whole squadron of Agents had come trying to bang down her door had been an interesting conversation with one Nicholas J. Fury.

Flying back to the Tower had proven to be an interesting affair that resulted in her putting the suit on autopilot so she didn’t really have to focus a whole hell of a lot. Which wasn’t necessarily a good thing because that lead her to the fact that she probably had a pissed off God of Mischief wearing a whole in the floor of the room that he had been locked in. 

Touching down on the pad, the machines took the suit off and brought it into the shop for diagnostics and repairs. She now wanted to have some sort of shield present for sound weapons because that had been one hell of a doozy when they hit her the first few times. 

Wobbling on only slightly unsteady feet, she managed to snag a bottle of scotch and a glass. And before she could even think about stopping herself, she grabbed another one and found herself walking to the room that Loki was in. When the suits that were standing guard saw her, there was a nod from JARVIS and they moved from in front of the door, which disengaged the deadlock barrier. 

Toni opened the door and couldn’t help herself from checking out the form that was currently camped out on the bed. It was long, lean and incredibly sexy. And he knew it too judging by the smirk that was plastered on his face as he returned her glances.

“You know, that outfit probably looked amazing at the beginning of the night. It’s going to be so much fun to peel it off of you in the end even if you are soaking wet, bruised and covered in glitter.” Came his slow drawl as he stood up and slowly made his way towards her.

Toni couldn’t help herself, she shivered at the thought of someone else taking control for once. “I have one request though....” She said with her eyes closed. She couldn’t see the fact that his brow raised in response to her request. He had sauntered slowly over to her and was waiting for her response. He sucked in a breath when she spoke next......

“Kneel.”


	4. Lovers Never Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was she going to believe the lie that Loki spoke to her? Or was she going to her brain overrule her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the next entry in the prompt wars thingy that @SweetNuts has been kindly sending me.
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
> "Lie to me again...." She whispered. "I love you." He replied.

It had been a rough few weeks. The world felt like it was ending and it felt like Toni’s heart had been ripped out through her nostrils. A gruesome way to think about it, but that’s the only way she could think of it. Well when she could think at all anyways. Most of the time her brain was muffled with alcohol of the strongest variety. It needed to be because if it wasn’t then dear gods, the pain that her heart was in would overwhelm everything. 

And everyone knows that Antoinette Emilia Stark does NOT deal well with feelings. Of any kind.

She needed something to take her mind off of the last conversation that she had with the man that she had become very attached too. Loki had been sent to live with her. First as a prisoner, than as a roommate and after a few months, a partner. He had slowly been moved around the tower. First from the glass room with the deadlocks, then to his own room with the same deadlocks and then to Toni’s very own bed. 

The last move hadn’t happened more than a few weeks ago and it had been something that Toni had weighed upon heavily before doing it. Then again, she also did it for some sort of selfish reasons too. She didn’t want to be stuck sleeping in that tiny ass bed anymore. And by tiny, it was still a king sized bed, but she was a fan of the custom sized giant bed she had in her room. You know the one with the Egyptian silk sheets and the extra fluffy pillow.

It had all started out as a reluctant roommate situation. Tony had spouted off some bullshit about being able to keep him under lock and key if he was right with her at all times. She even brought out four suits to drive home the point. They were stationed in every corner of the room so they could hold the deadlock barrier in place. Toni was still working on one that could completely cloak the whole building. But the immense power needed for something of that magnitude was even something that the arc reactor was having issues with. She was looking into other ways to do keep everything up and running when The Conversation went down.

Having been locked into the lab for several hours, she was working hard. There were obstacles everywhere with this new deadlock shield. She had to find a way to expand it to more than a few hundred feet and to make it so it didn’t fluctuate at all. But before she could even do that, she had to find a way to power everything. And that was what had her head banging against the wall. She turned it into a game with how many times she had cursed at this project. JARVIS even had a counter going just to see if she could beat the record of 352. That was set when she was first building the mark 42 suit. 

What she hadn’t counted on was Loki coming down to talk at her while she was working on it. And she hadn’t meant to snap at him and she had tried to explain that to him. That when she was sleep deprived and hungry and pissed off, she tended to get really snappy with everyone, even JARVIS. That had set off his snarky qualities which lead to them having a gigantic argument in the living room of Toni’s quarters. Things were thrown, mainly magic bolts and repulsor blasts and it ended with them both glaring at each other on the other side of the room. To be a spiteful little shit Toni threw a deadlock bomb at him which caused him to fall to the ground in a heap.

There was one thing that Toni had learned about Loki and his magic, it was so deeply ingrained that when a concentrated blast like the grenade was thrown at him, it took him down to barely breathing. It only took him a few minutes to get back to fighting stance though and that gave her enough time to grab a suit and throw it on. She was going to need it when he came too because it was going to be a hell of a fight. He was always a little extra crank when he was taken down like that.

And man had she been right. The punch that was thrown at her as she got into the suit, sent her crashing back into the bar. JARVIS had been muted and was told not to tell the others about what was going on because this was nothing more than a simple quarrel with lovers.....roommates. Definitely just roommates, not lovers. Nope that was not something that was happening at all. 

The next punch that hit her actually sent her through the window and out into the open air. It was a good thing that her blasters activated when they did otherwise she would probably have been sent into the building across the street. The fact that Loki followed in full armor was something that she didn’t even want to think about because that couldn’t have been possible unless.....Unless one of the suits that held the deadlock in place had been knocked far enough out or completely destroyed, for it to take out the deadlock. 

What happened next was the start to the end of her day. Loki was on her like white on rice and he had her pinned against the wall back inside the building. “I don’t want the general public starring at me like that again. Especially not when it involves you. I do not think I could handle that.” Loki said, a mere breath away from her faceplate. “Let me look at you one last time before I am undoubtedly locked away in a deep pit for this.” He whispered as his hand came up to stroke her cheek through the faceplate.

It followed her thoughts and opened so they could stare eye to eye. The fact that she was crying slightly should have no effect on anything, hell it didn’t even register with her that she was crying. “Please Loki don’t....” When his lips connected with hers for a short moment, her brain shorted out and everything that had been roaring through it became dull and nothing but background noise. 

“Loki.....please don’t. I can’t handle it.....not after....not after Pepper.” She said with hushed tones. 

He didn’t say anything but the fact that his hand never left her cheek with it’s comforting motions, spoke more than she could ever hope for.

“Loki....lie to me again.” She whispered.

“I love you.” He whispered with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this into two part post since this seemed to work better that way. And besides, I wanted to punch y'all in the feels hopefully. Let me know what you all think! 
> 
> ~A


End file.
